


Three times Marcus and Abby were interrupted and one time they weren’t

by Maegfen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bit of humor too, F/M, Hints of Smut, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegfen/pseuds/Maegfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Marcus rarely find time to spend together and when they do, well, it always seems like they're being constantly interrupted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Marcus and Abby were interrupted and one time they weren’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/gifts).



> This started of vaguely smutty and ended up pretty fluffy; I have no idea how that happened. Still, I hope everyone enjoys reading my contribution to the exchange, especially sosobriquet :)

1.

  
His lips are trailing down her stomach leaving her gasping for breath at the soft touches when the radio sounds for the first time, the crackle of static briefly disturbing the two occupants of the bed. Marcus lifts his head, glares at the offending sound and then ignores it, returning his focus to pressing the faintest of touches to Abby’s skin. She, in the meantime, continues to run her right hand through his thick hair while her left clutches at the soft sheet of her bed, eyes closed as she takes in the sensation of having Marcus touch her; they’ve not had an opportunity to do this for days with the constant demands of running the camp, but now that there’s some apparent downtime for the two of them they are both determined to take full advantage. 

The radio, and therefore the camp, clearly has other ideas, as it crackles again and a faint voice reaching their ears through their mutual arousal.

“Councillor Kane? This is Lieutenant Ryan; we need you in the training facility asap - there’s been a sighting of Reapers by the western perimeter.”

“Fuck…”

Marcus’ voice drifts to Abby’s ears and he pauses, hands heavy on her thighs as he processes the information. Ryan is a good kid; young, enthusiastic, but damn it if he just doesn’t have the worst timing in the world.

“You need to go,” Abby mutters after a few quiet seconds, her voice slightly breathless as she battles to get her body under control.

“I know,” Marcus replies, leaning his forehead against her stomach quickly before planting a final kiss against her skin and sitting up, shifting himself so he’s rocking back slightly on his heels. “I’ll be back as soon as we’ve rounded up this group; that’ll make the sixth load of Reapers this month…” he adds. They’re becoming more successful at assisting the Reapers in their reversal back to the sane people they once were - there have been a few casualties, as with all things, but with the defeat of Mount Weather, and the lack of more poison, many of the Reapers are now going through withdrawal, making them highly unpredictable.

"I'm counting on it," she replies quietly, a smile tugging at her lips, "it's unfair of you to leave me waiting Marcus..." Her smile broadens as Marcus raises his eyebrow and smiles back, the gesture instantly forgotten as he leans down to kiss her.

"Try not to fall asleep on me again," he mutters against her lips playfully, even though he's fully aware that she's just as much of an insomniac as he is. It normally plays to their advantage when they have too little time to themselves during the day.

Abby doesn't reply, just nudges his shoulder to encourage Marcus to actually move and complete his job; it wouldn't do for young Lieutenant Ryan to wander down to find him, only to discover him in the Chancellor's quarters; the two of them are enjoying the secrecy of their relatively new relationship after all.

"Okay, okay," Marcus utters, feigning a sigh as he finally pulls on his jacket and heads towards the door, "I'll be back soon, promise."

He disappears almost as soon as he says the words, barely giving Abby the opportunity to whisper a faint 'goodbye' as he ducks out into the corridor. She sighs, groans at their misfortune, then smiles as she picks up a discarded book on her sidetable and awaits Marcus' promised return.

 

* * *

 

2.

Abby has him pressed against her office door, his shirt untucked, flies undone and her hand teasingly drifting from the soft skin at his stomach to his hard arousal below. He’d only come to see her about something trivial, a follow-up on the new trainee’s medicals, but things, as they often did, had gotten out of control.

“Shit, Abby… please…”

Abby loves this about him, about their time together; Marcus plays the stoic leader, the brave soldier, the hardened man, but really, in private, he’s essentially putty in her hands. It’s a fact she revels in now that they’ve allowed themselves the time to be in a relationship.

“Shh,” she whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, dragging the touch out for as long as she dare, “keep still, and keep _quiet_ …”

Marcus doesn’t say anything in reply, just nods faintly, desperately, as his hands press back against the cool metal door leading to medical. Abby leans in closer, presses a kiss to his neck and trails her teeth down the side of his throat. Marcus struggles to hold back a groan, but manages, somehow, to contain himself as her cool hand touches him, hot and hard and thick.

“Abby?”

She freezes, hand still wrapped around him, mouth on his neck, one hand pressed against his chest, the other lingering over his hardness.   
Abby practically growls at the door, and Marcus knows in that instant that she’d been close to breaking because he knows she loves Jackson dearly, like the son she’d never had the opportunity to have.

“What is it Jackson?” she asks, her voice surprisingly strong and confident given the fact that her hand is still wrapped around him and his own is deep within her own pants. The two of them pause, dread suddenly filling them, as they hear the door handle rattle slightly to their left and both of them stare, wide-eyed in panic as Jackson attempts to get into the office. Thankfully, mercifully, one of them (neither can remember who) had remembered to lock the door, so Abby’s protege remains on the outside, unaware that his mentor is current 30 seconds away from fucking her Councillor against the metal that separates them.

Jackson’s voice is full of confusion as he answers, clearly unsure just why Abby has locked herself in her office.

“There’s been an accident, out by the radio mast. Sinclair was completing the next round of upgrades and he slipped; looks like a broken leg but he’s unconscious too. Clarke’s with him, but we need your help setting the wound…”

Abby takes a deep breath, tries to calm herself. She takes her hand off of Marcus, trying not to groan as he does the same, and she pauses only slightly before answering.

“I’ll be right there, let me just grab my kit,” she says, before looking up at Marcus. His hair is tousled and fluffy and his eyes are dilated with arousal. God knows what she looks like, and her hand instinctively moves to brush through her own hair.

“You look fine,” Marcus whispers in her ear, so quiet that Abby almost misses the words completely. He places a soft kiss on her lips, before moving slightly to stand behind the door. Abby quickly picks up her first aid kit from her desk and takes another deep, calming breath before opening the door. Marcus can’t see her face from his hiding spot, but he’s pretty sure Jackson is giving her a slightly bewildered look, and he’s immediately thankful that the hickey he gave her isn’t visible...

 

* * *

 

3.

Abby is quietly walking down the corridor towards the mess hall when she is suddenly pulled into the Armory and pressed against the far wall before she has a chance to complain. She knows immediately who has a hold of her though, the warm hand wrapped around hers achingly familiar.

“Marcus, what are you…?”

She doesn’t get an opportunity to finish her sentence before his lips are on hers, desperate but chaste. He pulls back and gives her his patented shy smile.

“I missed you this morning when I woke up,” is all he says, and she hits him softly on the arm. She’d had an early shift in medical that morning and had disappeared from his quarters while he was still dead to the world, exhausted and recovering from their previous night’s activities.

“I missed you too,” she replies, ducking her head in embarrassment at her admission. Abby wonders when this happened, when the two of them became a pair of lovesick teenagers. She finds she doesn’t care; she hasn’t been this happy in years.

“Are you in a hurry?” Marcus asks, leaning down to mutter quietly in her ear, teeth nipping gently at her earlobe as his sentence trails off; the implication is there, and Abby smiles before reaching up to plant a soft kiss on his lips, pulling back before he's able to deepen the embrace.

“Not really, I was just on my way to grab a bite to eat, but I’m sure I can delay that for five minutes…”

The challenge is set and Marcus immediately steps up to the plate, pressing his body against hers and spinning them slightly to that her back is against some of the ammunition cases. The edges dig slightly into her skin, but Abby finds that right now, with Marcus pressed so close to her, she can't particularly bring herself to care.

“Five minutes?” he whispers, practically growling in her ear, voice low and husky, “you’ll be lucky if you’re out of here in an hour…”

Abby chuckles and leans in for another kiss while her hands trail down his sides and quickly dart under his shirt. She feels him flinch slightly as her cool fingertips ghost over his ribs and she’s immediately thankful that the warm summer weather has resulted in him leaving his familiar leather jacket in his quarters.

“An hour eh? You’ve got pretty high expectations Marcus; why should I take an hour of my time to spend with you?”

This playful repartee is new between them but not unwelcome and both of them strive to tease and taunt the other as much as possible; now that they’re together there’s no holding back - they’ve both given themselves fully to each other.

“Oh, I can think of many reasons,” Marcus states slyly, and he pushes closer to her, letting her feel that he is already half hard. “But the main one is that I haven’t seen you all day and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you at all; it’s incredibly distracting.”

“Oh yeah?” she smiles against his lips, knowing full well where the conversation is going and delights in the fact that they two of them, once again, seem to be on the same page. “And just _how_ am I distracting Marcus?”

“Well, I can’t stop thinking about last night, about how you felt underneath me as I was inside you, how your skin tasted when you let me kiss every inch of you, how you sounded when you came, how beautiful you looked when you rode me, fucked me, until we were both exhausted.”

There's a moment of silence in the Armory, as both of them are instantly taken back to the previous night. Abby swears she can feel the memory of Marcus' lips trail across her skin, despite the fact that he hasn't moved an inch.

“Right, yes, that…” Abby mutters after a few more quiet seconds, aiming for nonchalant, but failing miserably as images from the previous night continue to flash through her brain. Her breath catches in her throat and she smiles. “I can see how that would affect your concentration…”

“Damn straight it does,” Marcus states before finally, _finally_ , leaning down and kissing her properly again. Abby presses into him, pushes against his arousal, reaches for his belt buckle without her lips ever leaving his. Marcus gasps under her lips at her move, before his hands reach under her own shirt, hands resting gently on the soft skin of Abby’s waist as his thumbs trace circles against her body.

Abby's manages to undo Marcus' pants, just as he drags his teeth lightly down the exposed skin of her neck. Abby fights back a moan at the sensation and attempts to press even closer to Marcus, determined to feel him inside her as soon as possible.

Neither of them, lost in the moment, notice the door of the armory open…

“OH SHIT, I AM SO, SO SORRY!”

There’s a moment of panic all round as everyone in the room freezes; two in shock, the other in complete embarrassment.

Marcus puts his head immediately on Abby’s shoulder, while her own rests on his chest. The two of them look completely disheveled; there's no denying just  _what_ they were up to in the small room together.

Jasper, on the other hand, looks mortified and clearly doesn’t know where to look or what to do.

“Chan…Chancellor Griffin, uh, Councillor Kane, I uh, I just wanted some… yeah, some more rounds for the handguns; we’re carrying on training in a bit, but then you probably knew that Councillor because you were the one who actually _ordered_ the training, and I’m _really_  not sure why I’m still talking. I am so sorry." Jasper _finally_ pauses for a breath, casting an eye over the two older adults in front of him. He seems to get over the majority of his embarrassment then, and Abby swears she sees a grin flash over the young man's face before he attempts to hide it. "But, uh, congratulations I guess. I’m glad you’re both happy and able to spend some time together and...”

“Jasper, just GO!”

Marcus’ muffled words are still enough to kick start the younger man’s brain, and Jasper immediately realizes he needs to _leave_.

“Yes, yes, of course, I’ll just go and leave you two to… uh, carry on?”

Marcus doesn’t reply, just growls in a slightly threatening manner and Jasper practically runs to the door.

“And it’s okay,” Jasper comments, a wide boyish grin on his face just as he’s leaving the room, his hand on the door handle, “your secret’s safe with me…”

Marcus’ growl only grows louder and Abby but can’t help but laugh despairingly into his chest as they are  _finally_ left alone once more. 

"Marcus?" Abby asks quietly. The man holding her merely hums in reply. "Next time we do this, we  _really_ need to remember to lock the door..."

"Agreed," he whispers quietly in her ear, placing a soft kiss against her next. He moves away, just for a second, and engages the lock to the room quickly before moving back to Abby's side.

"Now," he continues, reaching over and tugging at her hands to pull her towards him again, "where were we?"

Abby laughs again as Marcus leans down to kiss her once more...

 

* * *

 

4\. (The one time they weren’t [at least, not for long…])

There’s a party going on: a dance, music, drinking, the usual joviality that comes with celebrating someone’s birthday. It just so happens that the birthday is _his_ and he’d rather be anywhere but in the middle of the Mess Hall, the center of attention. _Especially_ when Abby is wearing a beautiful dress which shows off her curves in all the right ways. The most frustrating thing is that he hasn’t been able to say two words to her since they arrived within minutes of each other. His fingers itch at his side as he aches to reach out for her, touch her,  _talk_ to her.

Sinclair has trapped him by one of the food tables, intent on discussing the latest security details for the camp despite the fact that they have a meeting scheduled in the morning for just that reason. Marcus likes the engineer, considers him a good friend, but he’d much rather focus on Abby, who’s currently deep in conversation with Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln. Marcus smiles softly as he watches Octavia reach for Lincoln’s hand, pulling it down to her side as her boyfriend smiles down at her. The younger couple have never been afraid to show affection in front of others, the two of them happy and comfortable in their relationship.

He feels a pang of jealousy then as he realizes that he and Abby don’t have that ability, to be so casual about things like that, that the secrecy of their relationship prevents them from admitting to everyone they know, everyone they trust, that they two of them are together and happy and in _love_.

He finally manages to break away from Sinclair, and heads towards the drinks table that's been set up in the far corner. He's greeted by several people along the way, but he's mainly left alone as he pours himself a small glass of Monty Green's moonshine and downs it in one go. A few seconds pass before he senses someone come to stand next to him.

"Councillor," Abby mutters, and Marcus can see her small smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Chancellor," he replies in turn as he shifts slightly to face her. She looks beautiful, there's no denying it, and Marcus wishes more than ever, that it was just he and Abby alone in the Mess Hall, away from prying eyes and the crowds.

He makes a conscious decision then, a determined look passing over his face as he carefully places his empty glass on the table and smiles down at Abby. She returns the gesture and looks content to wait for him to do something.

Marcus’ hand suddenly wraps around her own, and he’s now, frankly, in no mood to celebrate his birthday with anyone but the woman whose hand he now holds.

Abby looks slightly shocked at Marcus’ actions, but quietly allows him to pull her to the far side of the Mess Hall with the minimum of fuss, as if she finally realizes that all he wants to do is spend some time with _her_. Marcus wonders for a second if his sentiments are shared. He can sense that there are some eyes following the pair of them as they make their way to a darkened corner of the room, but Marcus has gone beyond the point of caring. 

Abby gasps as her back gently hits the cool wall of the Mess, and Marcus is pressing up against her between one breath and the next. He steps closer, trying to shield them slightly from the rest of the party-goers, an illusion of privacy if nothing else.

He presses his lips to hers with a sense of urgency, fully aware that they likely have very little time before the two of them are inevitably pulled back into party that is in full flow.

“I think we should get out of here,” he says quietly, barely moving inches from her lips as he speaks. “It is my birthday after all.”

Abby chuckles at the sly grin on Marcus’ face, and she squeezes his fingers in support of his idea.

“You do realize that practically everyone from the camp is here to celebrate your birthday?”

Marcus nods.

“I know that, it’s just, I don’t want this,” he replies, gesturing towards the party that’s still in full flow behind them. They’re still mainly out of sight from the rest of the party, and Marcus uses that knowledge to kiss her again. "I just want to spend the night with you."

"You're such a romantic," Abby jests, tugging him down and wrapping her arms more firmly around him. Marcus uses Abby's actions as an excuse to press closer, pulling her more tightly against him as he holds her close. _This_  is what he's been wanting to do all evening, and he's more than a little irritated that it's taken him this long to get this close to the one person who means the most to him.

He smiles against Abby's lips as a groan escapes from her throat, a sure sign that she's enjoying this as much as he. They forget everyone around them, forget their surroundings, and just lose themselves in the feeling of being with each other. 

Suddenly there’s a light shining on them, and Marcus blinks as the brightness hits his eyes. He barely has the time to move away from Abby before there are what feels like a thousand eyes staring at the pair of them. There's a moment of tense silence until, out of the blue, Monty laughs over the microphone.

“Well,” he says, voice distorting slightly as it carries through the room. Marcus can just _hear_ the shit-eating grin in the young man’s voice and he wonders just how much of his own moonshine Monty has had to drink, “we were just gonna sing Happy Birthday to you Councillor, but it seems like you’re a bit too busy to notice.”

Silence reigns again, as if no one in the room can quite process that they've just essentially witnessed Chancellor Griffin being thoroughly kissed against the wall by her head Councillor.

Marcus sighs and looks down at Abby, and while he expects embarrassment to shine in her features, he finds that she's smiling up at him. 

It seems like tonight has been a night full of making decisions, and Marcus finally decides that _maybe_ it was time to be open about his and Abby's relationship; just because they're the leaders of Camp Jaha doesn't mean they can't be happy and open about their feelings, like Octavia and Lincoln. He's  _tired_ of hiding their relationship and it seems, from the look Abby continues to give him, that she is too.

"Thanks everyone for coming," Marcus says eventually, loud enough for everyone present to hear, "feel free to enjoy the rest of the party..."

He pauses, and looks down at Abby, as if asking for permission. She smiles up at him, squeezes his hand in reassurance, nods slightly to reinforce her point. Marcus smiles back and continues to address the crowd of people in the room.

"But, if you don't mind, Chancellor Griffin and I have planned a more... _private_  celebration for this evening and we'll be leaving now."

Laughter drifts through the crowd, an acceptance from the other members of the camp. Marcus breathes a silent sigh of relief.

"Congratulations!" Monty says, speaking through the microphone once more, "I think I can safely say that everyone is extremely happy for the two of you and that we're all glad you've _finally_ decided to come out in public despite the fact that  _everyone_ has known about the two of you for months..."

The damned silence has returned again, although Marcus thinks it might very well be the sudden rush of blood pounding in his head that's drowning out any noise, as he realizes their secret hasn't been so secret after all.

"Come on," Abby whispers in his ear, drawing him back to reality as she leans up on tiptoes to plant a soft kiss against his lips, "I owe you that private celebration..."

He can't find any words to say, so Marcus merely nods, takes Abby's hand and dutifully follows as she leads him out of the Mess Hall and back to her quarters. There are faint rumblings from well-wishers as they make their way through the crowd, but Marcus doesn't really notice them, not when he's beside the woman he loves. He can't help but think that this new stage in their relationship is going to be even more interesting than the last; he's very much looking forward to finding out anyway...

 


End file.
